The potential damage and risks which can be caused by natural disasters such as earthquakes, hurricanes, high winds, etc. is well known. During such natural disasters, usually the most common cause of injury and/or loss of life to people/pets is due to the structural collapse of buildings.
Previously, efforts to try to address this issue have included developing methods to reinforce buildings themselves, but this is still a gradual process of development, and around the world, whether in developing or developed countries, many houses and properties are still inadequately built to withstand earthquakes, hurricanes, etc.
There have also been various innovations created to prevent harm during such natural disasters. (One example is a bed board that will automatically collapse when an earthquake is detected, so that the person in the bed falls into a solid box, as well as desks that allow people to squat inside to avoid falling debris.) There are various shortcomings with these methods, including for example, discomfort to the user when used for extended periods of time, high cost of automation and mechanization, difficulties with accurately and quickly sensing an earthquake, and the inability to shelter multiple people at once.